bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job: VeggieLand Fun 2
VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun 2 is an episode that is a sequel to the episode "VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job: VeggieLand Fun". Plot The opening sequence features the Veggies at a countertop theater filming VeggieTown Values On The Job (Building Citizens Who Do God's Work) presents:VeggieLand Fun VeggieTales Screen Test: Take 38 The piece starts out with Bob the Tomato in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while Larry (voiced here for the very first time by VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, or Jean Claude Pea, more characters that he would voice) is looking for his blue plastic wind-up lobster. The music in the background during his speech is “The Battle Hymn of the Republic” as hummed by Phil & Mike which was originally not a part of the short but added by Phil to show the publishers he was trying to sell the series to that they could handle music. It ends with the first appearances of Archibald Asparagus (at this point simply an unnamed snotty British asparagus that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his wife (who later became Mom Asparagus while Archie would be given another wife rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus). Archibald comments on how he thinks the idea of VeggieTales is absurd as he believes vegetables are only meant to be cooked and not put on television. His wife however mentions that she kinda likes the idea. She also corrects him when he refers to Larry as a pickle instead of a cucumber which later became a running gag in the series that still occasionally pops up. VeggieTales VeggieTown Values on the Job:VeggieLand Fun This episode takes place entirely on the countertop where Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber and The Peach are hosting the show with an easel He announces the inception of the (S.P.A.R.F.V.) and the sign is on Qwerty's screen (Welcome to Veggieland Fun) When the invitations arrives and ready to opening for business When the fruits and veggies are about to be open and everyone can go inside this song is called "How to Draw The" "DEVO Whip It" After VeggieTown Values: Greetings From Bob And Larry (Segment 1-5) The Peach is on the set and ready to get the CD is called "DEVO Whip It" when The DEVO Carrots a Yellow Pepper and Brocoli is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize and time to get back to the action Nursey Rhymes Medley After VeggieTown Values: Greeting From Bob And Larry (Segment 6-10) The Peach is on the set and ready to get three CD's is called "This Old Man" "The Little Piggie" and "Pat a Cake Pat a Cake" when The Children Choir is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize Take 38 with The Peach The piece starts out with The Peach in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while one of the DEVO Carrots (voiced here for the very first time by VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, or Jean Claude Pea, more characters that he would voice) is looking for Larry's blue plastic wind-up lobster. The music in the background during his speech is “The Battle Hymn of the Republic” as hummed by Phil & Mike which was originally not a part of the short but added by Phil to show the publishers he was trying to sell the series to that they could handle music. with the first appearances of Uncd Joe(at this point simply an unnamed snotty British Carrot that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his children named Laura Lenny and Baby Lou(who later became while Dad Carrot would be given rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber) Uncd Joe comments on how he thinks the idea of VeggieTales is absurd as he believes vegetables are only meant to be cooked and not put on television. His wife however mentions that she kinda likes the idea. She also corrects him when he refers to Larry as a pickle instead of a cucumber which later became a running gag in the series that still occasionally pops up. Back to The Peach in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while one of the DEVO Carrots (voiced here for the very first time by VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, or Jean Claude Pea, more characters that he would voice) Back to the first appearances of Uncd Joe(at this point simply an unnamed snotty British Carrot that Phil had based off of John Cleese of Monty Python fame) and his children named Laura Lenny and Baby Lou(who later became while Dad Carrot would be given rumored to be named Lovey Asparagus and Larry the Cucumber) A video of Phil Vischer talking about the origins of Veggie Tales. Features several early animation tests, including "Mr. Cuke's Screen Test", "The Religetables", "Veggie Tables", and "Veggie Trials". Back to The Peach in his very first appearance giving what Phil describes as a “Martin Luther King Jr.-type “I have a dream” speech” about the show all while one of the DEVO Carrots (voiced here for the very first time by VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki with a voice eerily similar to Scallion #2, Jerry Gourd, or Jean Claude Pea, more characters that he would voice) How to Draw The (DEVO) After VeggieTown Values: Greeting From Bob And Larry (Segment 8-10) The Peach is on the set and ready to get the CD is called "How to Draw The (DEVO)" when Larry the Cucucmber is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize and time to get back to the action Stories This features 10 stories, and they are: CNF FlatOcardfront.jpg|Celery Night Fever Junior Asparagus.jpg|Trouble from Bedtime Stories Veggie-tales-princess-and-the-popstar-scene.jpg|Princess and the Pop Star Sheerluckholmesgoldenruler.jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Vtaleswizardofhas1.jpg|The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's: Toil and Trouble! Download.jpg|Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Garden of Hopes Sven.jpg|Taran, The Amiable Viking LittleJoe.jpg|The Ballad of Benjamin New Improved Veggie Bible Storybook story title 1.png|Noah's Ark 180px-Veggie-tales-art-beauty-and-the-beet-kellie-pickler-2014-500px.jpg|Beauty and the Beet Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song, from Lyle the Kindly Viking and The Ballad of Little Joe *Smile Song (Norm's Notes version, from Moe And The Giant Tickle) *How to Draw The (by The Peach and Larry the Cucumber) *"Whip It" (by DEVO Vegetables) *Nursey Rhymes Medley (by Kids Choirs) *How to Draw The (DEVO) (by Larry the Cucumber and DEVO Carrots) *Together *Checkmarks *Feel the Beat *How it Used to Be *Tear the Park Down *Together Reprise *Together Finale *Show Some Respect! *That's Not Everything *Right Where I Belong *Alone *Radio Sweetheart *Call on Us *Somewhere Beyond the Barn *His Name is Darby *The Pride Mobsters *You Can Always Come Home *With a Little Hard Work *He Watches Us *"Billy Joe McGuffrey" *"Bald Bunny" *"Steak and Shrimp" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *We're Vikings *With Your Sheep, Your Sheep, Your Sheep! *My Life as A Viking *Patience Awaits You *Better Than Fighting *With Our Sheep, Our Sheep, Our Sheep! (reprise) *Closing Medley *Taran was a Viking *Out on the Prairie *Cowboy Life *Show Some Citizenship! *Come in Twos *I've Got Plans *Trust Song *Welcome You Aboard *Welcome You Aboard Reprise *No More Rain *I Had Plans *Dove Song *God's Got Plans *Show You Love *The Person God Wants Me to Be *Now That You're Gone *If This Were My Home *La, La, La *5 Servings of You *Love is the Song *Love is the Song Finale Trivia *This episode uses the 2001-2003 VeggieTales intro, meaning that it started on the 2001 video "Lyle the Kindly Viking" and ended on the 2003 video "The Ballad of Little Joe". Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Collections Category:Classic Category:VeggieFan2000